Shichibukai
The Shichibukai (七武海, Seven Military Seas), full titled as Ouka Shichibukai (王下七武海, Royal Seven Military Seas), are seven (currently six) powerful pirate captains who have allied themselves with the World Government. They are called the Seven Warlords of the Sea in the English versions. Who are the Warlords? The Warlords are an organization of seven (currently six) former pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government. The Warlords do not care about or respect the Government (excluding Bartholomew Kuma) or even other Warlords. The Warlords seem to be a mixture of the more chaotic Yonkou and the more orderly Marines. There is an enormous range in the bounties between the members, with Donquixote Doflamingo, who has the highest known former bounty of the Warlords (or any other known person) at 340,000,000, Hancock with a comparatively low bounty of 80,000,000 and Blackbeard, with no former bounty at all. The terms that the Warlords are on with each other is best described as very unstable. They practically have very little (if any) respect for each other and will for the most part not accept help from one another, apparently from a firm sense of pride. During the battle meeting for the Warlords where only two members are absent (Hancock and Jimbei) it is even stated that the very notion of them working together as a team is entirely unthinkable. During Boa Hancock's visit at Impel Down's sixth level of detention, Jimbei stated that he didn't know much about her, possibly stating that only some of the Warlords are familiar with each other or even have personally met all the other members. Workings of the "Government Dogs" Becoming a Warlord A pirate may choose to join the Warlords if a space becomes open (which means that at least one Warlord must leave or be kicked from the group, the former being Jimbei's case and the latter being Crocodile's case). However, in order for one to become a Warlord once this position opens up, one must be able to show their strength against other pirates''One Piece Manga'' - Vol.25 Chapter 234, Lafitte suggests Blackbeard for Warlord. while choosing to pledge loyalty to the World Government (this oddly promotes pirates to gain infamy to become a Warlord). Once they become renowned, the position may be offered to them, if no other pirate has accepted the position or proven to be more of an asset to the World Government. As expected, most members were already notorious pirates with high bounties, but even relatively unknowns can be admitted if they accomplish some feat to prove their strength, such as defeating someone with a world-wide known strength like when Blackbeard defeated Ace. Duties of the Warlords They do not offer open opposition to the rule of the World Government, but are not guaranteed to follow its orders either. They are only allowed to attack other pirates and must also pay the Government a tenth of their loot.One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 69, Yosaku's Warlords information. Each member of the Warlords must also have strong intimidation skills and a fearsome representation to put off others becoming a pirate and make them fear them.One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 69, Yosaku's Warlord information.One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 234, mentioned attributes for Warlords. In addition, given the dialogue between Bartholomew Kuma and the Gorousei, it can be assumed that a member of the Warlords can not be defeated, or have widespread knowledge of a said defeat (or at least by rookies who are gaining influence such as the case of Luffy who has been able to defeat Crocodile and Gecko Moria). Some of the members do various tasks for the government, such as taking over new islands for the World Government (described as "liberating") and guarding nations, but their ultimate purpose is to keep other pirates in check. Most importantly, the Warlords serve to help keep the balance of The Three Great Powers. Theoretically, the Warlords are allies of the government, and in war time would fight alongside the Navy. Still, many Navy officers (for example Commodore Smoker, Admiral Kizaru and Fleet Admiral Sengoku) dislike them and think of the Warlords just as pirates. Several high-ranking Marines expressed surprise that even two of the Warlords actually bothered to show up when summoned for the meeting about Crocodile's removal, and they were very shocked when a third arrived. Tellingly, of the others besides Kuma that showed up, Doflamingo came out of sheer boredom (passing the time before the meeting by nearly forcing two marines to duel each other), and Mihawk came only to hear about the pirates being discussed in the meeting. When they are not under orders of the World Government, they have no commitment to aid the efforts of the Navy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 513, Kuma refuses to talk to Kizaru because he wasn't under the orders of the World Government. Most of the Warlords appear to show general apathy towards the World Government and in some cases even hostility (such as Boa Hancock who openly attacked both Marines and pirates during the battle with Whitebeard). Benefits In exchange for these services, the Warlords are pardoned for their former actions and any existing bounties are rescinded. As the Warlords are no longer outlaws, they can make money through legitimate business, as well as bounty hunting. Some, however, are content to simply float around the sea on their ships. The government does not seem to mind, and the Warlords are granted a great deal of autonomy in how they operate, at least thus far. Other benefits include access to resources normally out of bounds to normal citizens and pirates, such as the use of Kairoseki equipment. Boa Hancock, in particular, has a treaty that acts as a restraining order for all ships that come near Amazon Lily. Affiliations Aside with the World Government, the Warlords are (or were) affiliated with another group(s). *Juracule Mihawk: Former rival of Red-Haired Shanks, remains in friendly contact with him; He is interested in Roronoa Zoro's swordsmanship and sees him as a future rival and potential successor for the title that he's actually carrying: World's greatest swordsman. *Jimbei: Second Captain of the Sunny Pirates (crew disbanded and split); Has befriended Monkey D. Luffy; resigned his Warlord status upon his arrival at Marineford. *Crocodile: Former president of Baroque Works (disbanded); Arrested, stripped of his title and reinstated as a pirate; Temporary ally with Monkey D. Luffy in getting out of Impel Down (Allegiance status in question upon arriving in Marineford) *Donquixote Doflamingo: Former leader of the Bellamy Pirates (abandoned); Former owner of the Human Auctioning House (donated it to Disco). *Bartholomew Kuma: Part of Pacifista program created by Vegapunk. It seems that he knows the most wanted criminal in the world: Monkey D. Dragon. *Gecko Moria: Former Captain of an unnamed crew (presumably massacred by Kaidou); Former leader of Thriller Bark (presumably destroyed) and former leader of the Mysterious Four (partly disbanded because Perona is no longer with him). *Boa Hancock: Former slave of Tenryuubito (freed by Fisher Tiger); Captain of the Kuja Pirates; Empress of Amazon Lily; She is in love with Monkey D. Luffy. *Marshall D. Teach: Former subordinate of the Whitebeard Pirates second division (defected after killing Thatch); Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates. Frictions Against the World Government Despite being allies of the World Government, most of the behavior exhibited by the Warlords have caused much conflict against their employers. * Jimbei: He refused to fight on behalf of the World Government against Whitebeard, he forfeited his position as a Warlords member and was imprisoned in Impel Down. Currently he's escaped from Impel Down and is waging war against Marineford in order to prevent Whitebeard's death. After landing in the war, Jimbei told Sengoku that he has quit being a Shichibukai. * Sir Crocodile: He abused his title and privileges, was stripped of his status, arrested and then imprisoned in Impel Down. * Bartholomew Kuma: He assisted the Straw Hat Pirates by allowing them to escape from death in two almost consecutive situations: During the aftermath of Thriller Bark and during the battle against Admiral Kizaru, Sentoumaru, and a Pacifista. * Boa Hancock: She initially refused to live up to her title as Warlord and fight Whitebeard, and she accepted to fight Whitebeard only because this allowed Monkey D. Luffy to rescue important prisoner Portgas D. Ace (latter action yet unknown to World Government). Even though she agreed to fight against Whitebeard, she has made it clear that the Navy are not her allies by attacking without any distinction both pirates and Marines during the war. * Marshall D. Teach: He stole a Navy battleship with his crew, and broke into Impel Down for unknown reasons, while attacking the guards of the place. Currently being healed by death row prisoner Shiryuu after his battle against Magellan. He recruited Shiryuu into his crew (latter action yet unknown to World Government). Apparently, the only members who did not cause any major conflicts against the World Government are: * Juracule Mihawk: He did get acquainted with the Straw Hat pirates prior to the Navy becoming aware of them and appear to be a friend of Yonkou member Shanks. * Donquixote Doflamingo: His former ownership of the Human Auction House may had some impact on the justice system, but apparently not enough to lose his position. * Gecko Moria: His abduction of civilians and Marines was troublesome and his defeat against Monkey D. Luffy almost caused a global uproar if it hadn't been covered up. Dismissal Even if they break the law, the World Government and Navy may choose not to take any notice. Doflamingo used to own the human auctioning house.One Piece Manga - Vol.51 Chapter 501, an employee speaks on the World Government failing to understand the word "Slave trade".One Piece Manga - Vol.51 Chapter 504, the Navy refer to the human auction house as "Public Employment Security Office". Crocodile and Moria seemed to have gone unsupervised for an extremely long period of time, as both created large, malevolent organizations and the government seemed to be completely unaware. Because of the risk involved with maintaining the three great powers, the Government tolerates the illegal activities of any Warlords and attempt to protect them if possible (or at least maintain their fame). That is not to say they would not dismiss a Warlord for such actions. Crocodile and Jimbei are the only known examples of such a dismissal from the Warlords. Crocodile's actions in Alabasta left the World Government with few options on his dismissal, although in fact Luffy dealt with him (and his bounty was raised for that). Moria's later defeat was met with horror by the World Government as they had only just replaced Crocodile's loss. They feared what would happen if another fell. The defeats of both Crocodile and Moria were accompanied by cover-ups, and Moria's defeat would have remained essentially unknown if the survivors of Thriller Bark were killed before word got out. However, as Kuma (the one sent to deal with the problem) left the island alone (he spared everyone), the question on Moria's status was raised. It is however revealed that he still holds his title and has answered the call to fight Whitebeard. Jimbei has forfeit his position as Warlord for his refusal to assist in the war against Whitebeard and has been locked in Level 6 of Impel Down. Currently he is with Luffy in a battleship stolen from the Navy heading to the fight between the World Government and Whitebeard at Marineford. Dismissal from the Warlords holds not only one's loss of title, but in cases also the breakdown of possible politics linked to the Warlords. As Boa Hancock was warned, while she obeyed the World Government, her peoples' treaty with the World Government would be respected. However, if she did not heed the call of the World Government, then the treaty with her home island of Amazon Lily would be made void.One Piece Manga - Chapter 516, Amazon Lily treaty mentioned and Boa Hancock's warning. Strength The Warlords are a group of seven of the strongest pirates in the world and are one of the 3 Great Powers, the others being the Yonkou and Navy Headquarters. In terms of power, the exact relationship between the Warlords, Navy Headquarters and Yonkou is unknown. However, considering that these organizations are stated to be a balance and the fact that the loss of Crocodile threatened said balance, the most reasonable conclusion is that each organization is roughly equivalent in strength. At least two of the Warlords (Moria and Mihawk) are said to have been rivals of Yonkou members, Kaidou and Shanks respectively. Bartholomew Kuma has also allowed himself to become part of the Pacifista project. The strength of at least one Warlord, Boa Hancock, has been acknowledged by Fleet Admiral Sengoku himself. One Piece Manga - Chapter 523, Sengoku notes Hancock's strength after hearing she accepts the call to fight Whitebeard. This, in addition to the fact that losing a single member of the Warlord can throw off the balance of the world powers and cause distress to the World Government, indicates the extreme power each individual has. The strength of a Warlord is so great, that should they be imprisoned for any reason, they would be sentenced to Level 6 of Impel Down, the lowest and most secure level of the prison (as both Crocodile and Jimbei were sentenced). Because of their deal with the World Government, the Warlordsi are considered "Government Dogs" by other pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 69, Yosaku's Warlord information. At the same time, they are also feared by them because all of the Warlords are insanely strong, each capable of destroying an average pirate crew on their own with no effort as seen with Mihawk and Crocodile. They have such a fierce reputation that even other powerful and famous pirates are unnerved by them as seen with the captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass Kid, actually seemed heavily disturbed when he witnessed the arrival of a Pacifista cyborg (mistaking it for the real Kuma) on the Sabaody Archipelago, close to where his crew were, despite the fact that his bounty was higher than Kuma's former bounty. Each member seems to have some certain ability or power, the majority of which are Devil Fruit. These abilities can often times vary depending on the Warlods' theme. Some of their abilities appear to contradict each other: for example, Blackbeard's power involves drawing people to him, while Kuma's involves rejecting people away from him; and Doflamingo's power allows him to control the motion of other people to his will, while Hancock immobilizes them by turning them into stone. In the case of Crocodile and Jimbei, this opposition also extends to the environment where their abilities reach their full zenith (i.e. being a Merman, Jimbei's fighting abilities are at their peak in the deep and open sea, while Crocodile, having consumed the Sand Sand Fruit, favors the dry desert). Abilities and Powers *Juracule Mihawk: Kokutou Yoru; Pendant cross dagger; World's greatest swordsmanship. *Jimbei: Merman Super-Human Strength; Merman Karate master; Ability to talk to fishes. *Crocodile: Sand Sand Fruit, Logia; Gold-alloy hook with scorpion poison and a hidden blade. *Donquixote Doflamingo: Unknown power that allows him to manipulate people like puppets and cut with invisible strings. *Bartholomew Kuma: Paw Paw Fruit, Paramecia; Pacifista armor and laser. *Gecko Moria: Shadow Shadow Fruit, Paramecia; Zombie army. *Boa Hancock: Love Love Fruit, Paramecia; Haoushoku Haki; Kuja Pirates. *Marshall D. Teach: Dark Dark Fruit, Logia; Super-Human Strength; Blackbeard Pirates. Former Bounties These bounties were the last given to the members before they joined the Warlords, so they may not represent the threat levels they would possess if they were still enemies of the World Government. *Juracule Mihawk: Unknown. *Donquixote Doflamingo: 340,000,000 *Gecko Moria: 320,000,000 *Bartholomew Kuma: 296,000,000 *Jimbei: 250,000,000 *Crocodile: 81,000,000 *Boa Hancock: 80,000,000 History Previous Actions For many years, Mihawk fought his rival swordsman Red-Haired Shanks in great battles that shook the Grand Line. Mihawk joined the ranks of the Warlords at a currently unknown point in time. Moria and his rival, Kaidou, also fought at some point and while Moria escaped with his life, his crew was no more. Moria would also join the ranks of the Warlords. Ten years ago, he set up an organization called Thriller Bark recruiting Dr. Hogback into his ranks. While Thriller Bark sailed around in the Florian Triangle they began to amass an army of zombies using Moria's powers. While fulfilling his duties of controlling pirates, they also took Navy and civilian ships. However the World Government, though appearing to know of his actions, allowed this to go on. Jimbei was recruited some eight years ago, following the death of Fisher Tiger and the breaking up of the Sunny Pirates into smaller groups like the one Arlong led to the East Blue. Crocodile set up his Baroque Works organization four years prior, recruiting the criminal Nico Robin into his ranks. For the next four years, Crocodile would work to make the kingdom of Alabasta view him as a hero while he secretly gained power to bring down the royal family of Alabasta and take control of a weapon known as Pluton. Sometime after escaping slavery, Boa Hancock also at some point in the past visited the World Government. She apparently made a treaty with the World Government that spared her people from attacks with them. In return she was also made a Warlord. Present Actions The first Warlord to appear was Mihawk, having hunted down Don Krieg and his men from the Grand Line. While there he sliced up Krieg's last remaining ship and battled with Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates over his title of "World's Greatest Swordsman". Mihawk utterly crushed Zoro, stopping every blow with a knife smaller than a pocket knife without any apparent effort. After Zoro's failed attempt, Mihawk left the young swordsman injured but alive so they can fight again some day. In Alabasta, Crocodile began his plan Operation Utopia. Under the alliance between Vivi and the Straw Hat Pirates, Crocodile's plan failed. Since he abused his Warlord privileges so much that the government could not ignore, he was stripped of his rank and arrested by Smoker and Tashigi of the Navy. Having now become one member short, the World Government insisted that another Warlord take Crocodile's place. A meeting between Warlords and Navy was held in which out of the remaining six Warlords only Doflamingo, Kuma and Mihawk actually attended. An intruder to the meeting, Lafitte, put forward the name of Marshall D. Teach as a candidate for the position. Teach was given time to acquire fame and build up a reputation. After Bellamy of the Bellamy Pirates lost a battle miserably to the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy, Doflamingo approached his subordinates to punish him for his actions, and effectively discarding Bellamy from his allegiance. While Luffy, Teach's intended target was being tracking down, his former Division Commander on the Whitebeard Pirates Fire Fist Ace caught up with him. The two fought and Teach came out the victor, handing over the 2nd division commander to officials and he was awarded the title of Warlord. At Thriller Bark some time later, the same problematic captain and his crew arrived. Moria's army of the undead was beaten. Bartholomew Kuma was sent in to help, but Moria had refused his aid. Now with Moria beaten, Kuma asked the World Government for further instructions, his reply was to kill all witnesses so Moria could maintain his position. Kuma attempted to wipe out the crews of the Straw Hats and another crew, the Rolling Pirates, however he made a deal with Zoro; his own life in exchange Kuma would spare his captain's head. Kuma left Thriller Bark, reporting later that the Straw Hat Crew, his primary targets, had escaped. Whitebeard vs. The Warlords of the Sea After the Straw Hats raided the Human Auction House, Doflamingo told Disco, a worker there, that he could have the organization as the future was becoming much clearer; the Warlords were to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Kuma arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago while an attempt to bring the Straw Hats to justice for their actions was being made. He interfered with Kizaru's battle with them as they were about to be defeated and instead of Kizaru bringing them in, Kuma "wiped" out the crew one by one by sending them away to other islands, scattering the crew. Luffy arrived at Amazon Lily a few days later. Boa Hancock arrived home from her raids. During her bathing session, Luffy, having given the Kuja warriors on the island the slip while they attempted to kill him, fell into her bath. He witnessed something familiar on her back and she attempted to turn him into stone. Luffy not phased by her a bit, attempted to run away and got caught. Afterwards Hancock had her younger sisters fight him, but they were defeated with Luffy covering the mark on Sandersonia's back since they would rather die than let anyone see it. Taken aback by Luffy's surprising selflessness and hearing of him striking a World Noble, Hancock divulged her painful past to him. She has befriended Luffy and even fell in love with him. She has also sneaked Luffy on board the Navy battleship taking her to Impel Down by him hiding under a large robe. Jimbei has actually decided to fight the Navy and is prepared to have his status as a Warlord revoked. Five of the Warlords meet in a dinner, where it seems they're discussing a piece of paper that Doflamingo is holding. Meanwhile, Hancock and Luffy have arrived at Impel Down with Hancock sneaking Luffy in under her robe, though she had been ordered to wear Seastone handcuffs and be subject to a full body search. After Luffy snuck away, Hancock was taken to see Ace, yet also encountered Jimbei in the same cell. Another cell in the same floor held Crocodile, who was taunting both pirates for their defiance and to reaffirm the power of the world. After delivering an enigmatic message regarding Luffy's arrival, Hancock departed to make her way to the other Warlord, hoping that Luffy will be safe from harm. Luffy has broken down into Level 6 of Impel Down, and freed both Crocodile and Jimbei, both of who were imprisoned there, as they would be valuable assets in his attack against Marineford to save Ace. They have now made it to Level 4. At the same time, Blackbeard has stolen a Navy battleship with his crew and infiltrated Impel Down, and plan on trying to destroy Straw Hat Luffy. However, they are severely poisoned by the Devil Fruit ability of Impel Downs Chief Warden, Magellan. At the same time, Crocodile and Jinbei left to Level 3 along with Luffy. Crocodile and Jimbei made it outside of Impel Down, trying to take control of a Navy battleship. Crocodile and Jimbei managed to conquer the battleship, and along with 239 other prisoners, they managed to enter the Gates of Justice and fled Impel Down, and approaching Marineford. At the same time, Blackbeard and his crew were saved from poison, thanks to death row prisoner Shiryuu, who was recruited into the crew in the process. 3 hours prior to the execution of Portgas D. Ace, only five of the Warlords were present: Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gecko Moria and Juracule Mihawk. The War Begins After Sengoku revealed that Ace's father is none other than Pirate King Gol D. Roger, the Whitebeard Pirates and their 43 New World pirate allies have arrived. At the same time, the Gates of Justice opened, allowing Jimbei and Crocodile to leave the Tarai currents and prepare to join the war, along with their comrades. Mihawk made the first move among the five Warlords by sending a massive slashing shock wave at the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's flagship, to test out their differences in abilities, but Jozu intercepted it with his diamond body. When Oars Jr. appears, Moria declares that he wants his corpse, and Doflamingo makes a remark at how the battle is about to get interesting. The Warlords then begin their assault. With the combined efforts of Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria, Oars Jr. was successfully slain. During Oars Jr.'s rampage, some pirates were able to penetrate the lines of defense. Boa Hancock defended herself from oncoming pirates by turning them into stone with her devil fruit abilities and shattering them. She also managed to get some of the marines in the cross fire which got them to question whether or not she was going to betray them. She simply states that she does not define herself as an ally of the World Government but she has agreed to fighting along with them against the Whitebeard Pirates. Luffy's arrival in Marineford prompts comments from the Warlords with Moria showing anger, Mihawk and Doflamingo showing amusement, Kuma remaining silent, and Hancock blushing and being relieved that Luffy managed to get out of Impel Down. Jimbei then declares directly to Sengoku that he abdicates his position. Crocodile attempts to kill Whitebeard, but is stopped by Luffy. Kuma then fires a mouth laser at Luffy and Ivankov, but it is dodged. Moria uses his powers to raise an army of zombies and sends them after Luffy, but Jimbei purifies the zombies with a blast of sea water. When Sengoku reveals Luffy's heritage of being Dragon's son to the public, Moria is shocked, Mihawk and Jinbei are not surprised, Hancock remains blushing, Kuma stays silent, and Doflamingo laughs. Epithet (Nicknames) and Theme *Juracule Mihawk: Nicknamed "Hawk-Eyes"; Hawk themed. *Jimbei: Nicknamed "Knight of the Sea"; Whale-shark themed. *Crocodile: No Nickname; Crocodile themed. *Donquixote Doflamingo: No Nickname; Flamingo themed. *Bartholomew Kuma: Nicknamed "Tyrant"; Bear themed. *Gecko Moria: No Nickname; Gecko themed. *Boa Hancock: Nicknamed "The Pirate Empress"; Boa constrictor themed. *Marshall D. Teach: Nicknamed "Blackbeard"; No theme. Warlord members Manga Influences They are loosely based on the privateers of old Europe. The privateers were approved pirates, considered heroes in their homeland and pillagers in others. Their main goal was to plunder the villages and towns of Spain. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 260, Fan question: Are the Warlords based on the privateers of old England and France? Translation and Dub Issues The title of Warlord is Japanese term made by Oda which literally means Seven Military Seas in English. Due to its meaning being lost when literally translated into English, various translations used slightly modified titles in order to convey the term in English. Early scanlations used "Seven Gods of Pirates" while Viz, 4Kids, and FUNimation adaptations use "Seven Warlords of the Sea". Trivia description of the Warlords. One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 68, Yosaku talks of the Warlords.]] * In Yosaku's explanation of chapter 69 (and anime episode 31), there is an early image of the Warlord group, showing shadowy figures which all are designed from Mihawk and all are holding swords. While Mihawk, Crocodile and perhaps Hancock and Doflamingo resemble them at lato some extent, Kuma, Gecko Moria and Jimbei to resemble them in the least. * Chapter 556 was the first time all the Warlord that held their title at the start of the One Piece Storyline are seen all together in the same place: Marineford. Up until this chapter, the most seen was 5. But seeing as how both Crocodile and Jimbei are former Warlords, the most incumbent Warlord in one place is still 5. It is not till Chapter 557 that all of the Warlords (former and current) have appeared at the same time (excluding Blackbeard). * Jimbei is the only non-human Warlord. * The known Warlords ex-bounties total up to 1,036,000,000, including the former Warlords Crocodile and Jimbei it would have been 1,367,000,000. * Boa Hancock is the only female Shichibukai. Also, she is the only Shichibukai with a known birthday (September 2) and known family members (younger sisters Sandersonia and Marigold). * Two Warlords own animals that even Sea Kings do not dare attack: Crocodile owns Bananawani and Boa Hancock owns Yuda. * There have been at least three Paramecia and one Logia Devil Fruit users at this moment (Crocodile and Teach were not employed at the same time so there has only ever been one Logia at any given point). Jimbei is confirmed to not have a Devil Fruit, while any possible Devil Fruits on Doflamingo or Mihawk are unconfirmed. * Jimbei and Boa Hancock are the only Warlords not to appear in One Piece Unlimited Cruise. They are also the only two Warlords who have befriended Monkey D. Luffy, and are helping him in fighting the Navy to save Portgas D. Ace. * All of the Warlords are rather tall, with Kuma and Moria being significantly above average and (for humans) abnormally proportioned. * It was revealed that the World Goverment considered making Portgas D. Ace a Warlord, but he refused and eventually joined Whitebeard's crew.One Piece Manga – Chapter 552, Flashback of Whitebeard learning about Ace’s rise to infamy as a pirate. References fr:7 Capitaines Corsaires Category:Organizations Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:World Government